


A Name

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: "Why are you frowning?"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dragon Egg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282940)

The dragonet was a heavyweight for certain, but Obi-Wan didn't recognize their breed. They were about the size of a massiff, but Obi-Wan had seen a lot of young dragons in his life and knew how fast they could grow.

“Why are you frowning?”

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi; and yours?”

“I don't have one.”

“May I give you one?”

Obi-Wan felt the dragon reach out to him in the Force. They spread out their black wings, the bottom edge dappled with green-blue markings.

“If you want.”

“Anakin.”

“Alright,” said Anakin.

“I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken/adapted from Temeraire's and Laurence's first meeting in the Temeraire books by Naomi Novik.


End file.
